Dysfunctional Dance
by TomatoCookie
Summary: A dysfunctional dance of fate has tangled these two together, no matter how many turns or twists, it always leaves them closer than they started, taking one dip after another in this harsh tango of hurt and comfort. Spamano.


**Here is a beautimus collaborative story done by the awesome combined powers of RamenCrow and TheFabulousPrussia, in an attempt to make beautimus Spamano.**

**The original title of the document is "Fucking Fantabulous Spamano Babies and Story" due to the stupidity of my Spain in this collaborative effort -ahem-RamenCrow-ahem-**

**ENJOY THIS.**

**-TheFabulousPrussia**

* * *

><p>It was only one month after the Fernandez Carriedos had moved in, and Lovino was already able to sense that there was something horribly wrong going on in that house next door. At first everything had seemed okay, but after walking past it every day to get to their bus stop, Feliciano and Lovino had had begun to notice what a large amount of noise came from such a large house with such a small family at such an early hour. At first Lovino didn't really think very much of the whole thing, mostly tuy<br>because of the fact that the Vargases were, in fact, a noisy family as well. One day they both came to realize that there was a difference between happy and unhappy noisiness.  
>Walking up to the bus stop, Antonio always showed up just in time to wait a few minutes for the bus, but never really showing up early enough to allow for a conversation to be started. The kid nearly always had bruises up and down his arms, but he seemed perfectly happy, and so, once again, Lovino never really thought very much of it.<br>One day, Antonio didn't show up to school. One of the other children from Antonio's grade on the bus had handed a few papers to Feliciano (who was more approachable than Lovino, he supposed.) and told him to give them to Antonio, as well as the wishes from two girls, who Lovino didn't really like, to get well soon. Dumb girls. They probably didn't even know Antonio as more than a kid in their class, though, judging by their giggling, they probably both had dumb crushes on him.  
>Lovino and Feliciano walked up to the Fernandez Carriedo household and right away it was obvious that something was wrong. Days worth of their newspapers and all of their mail were stacked up on the steps, the garbage bins had not been brought down to the corner as usual, and there was a lot of noise coming from inside. The only words that Lovino could make out were curse words. The rest were fast and jumbled together strings of Spanish, which made Lovino's head spin.<br>When Lovino finally rang the doorbell, there was a loud thud, a pause, and then a sort of skitter towards the door. Antonio cracked open the door, then when he saw who was there, opened it wide enough to step outside, flashing that annoyingly perfect smile at the two of them. Lovino noticed that his eyes didn't hold their usual glimmer.

"Your friends told us to give you these.." Lovino muttered, shoving the papers at Antonio, who turned and set them on a table. "And your girlfriends wanted us to tell you to get well soon!" Feli piped up when Antonio returned within earshot, smiling as if pleased with himself. "Where were you today, anyways?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and grabbed Feli's hand.

"That's not any of our business, Feli," he said with a huff, though he now that he thought about it, he was curious about where the Spaniard had been the whole day as well. He looked relatively fine, aside from the usual bruises.

"It's alright. I just wasn't feeling all that well this morning," Antonio said, obviously trying to sound cheerful, even as a nervous tone edged its way into his voice. He looked around before stepping outside and shutting the door quietly. "I need some fresh air," he stated, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking down the steps in front of his house. He walked quickly and didn't look back at the house.

"We should go somewhere, guys," he suggested, though he was already walking away.

"Well where the hell do you suggest we go?" Lovino asked, trying to scowl but instead just coming off as pouty.

"Fratello, Nonno said that you weren't supposed to say those words," Feliciano said, pulling on his older brother's arm.

"Nonno _also _said that you weren't supposed to suck on your thumb anymore, but I didn't tell." Lovino shot back before stomping off after Antonio, who was headed around towards the back of their house.

"Hey, where are you going, bastard?" Lovino yelled at Antonio, who had continued walking the whole time that they were talking. (Lovino and Feli then ran to catch up to Antonio.)

"I wanna go on an adventure," the Spaniard told them with a shrug, still headed for the wooded area that started at the end of the Vargas property line.

"We're not allowed back there, Fratello," Feli said in a hushed voice.

"Shut up, Feli, nobody will ever have to know," Lovino replied. "And if you tattle on me then I'll be really mad." He turned away towards Antonio. Damn, little brothers could make you seem so lame, but Antonio didn't really appear to care all that much.

"It's okay, guys, I've been back there before, and it's really nice. There's a creek and these cool shaped rocks and it's a good place to go when you need to get away from stuff," Antonio said cheerfully. "And if it's a nice day, you can go swimming." He just kept on rambling, glad that he could finally just talk to another kid after a whole day of being in the house.

"How have you been back there before? You've only been here a month!"

"I go there almost every day.." Antonio said with a small, sad, half-smile.  
>"Then why aren't we allowed back there, Fratello? Think there are mean bears?" Veneziano asked, tugging on his older brother's sleeve.<br>"Yes, there are man-eating bears that'll tear your damn skin off if you set foot in there." Lovino huffed.  
>"Then how does Antonio make it out alive <em>every<em> day?"  
>"He doesn't, he's a ghost. Now go cry in the corner or something useful." Antonio wiggled his fingers.<p>

"Wooooooooo..." he said his 'spooky' voice.

"But ghosts are supposed to be scary!"  
>"I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not as nice as I seem, Feli," Antonio said with a smirk.<br>Feli frowned and hid behind his older brother, not wanting to be near the seemingly creepy Spaniard.  
>"Stop being such a creep, bastard."<br>"My apologies," Antonio said.  
>They reached the creek, and Antonio walked right down to the water's edge. Lovino tried to follow, but ended up slipping in the mud right as he got to where Antonio was. He fell right on his butt in the water.<br>For a moment, there was silence, then came Antonio's shrieking laughter. He grabbed his sides, doubled over laughing at Lovino, who was becoming increasingly ticked off at this outraging Spaniard and the situation the idiot had put him in. And it hadn't occurred to him until then that the water he landed in was uncomfortably wet and cold. He growled as he stood, dripping and stared furiously at the annoying bastard laughing at him from less than three feet away. His younger brother had managed to trip on his way down, but Feli didn't fall completely into the water like he had, only scuffing up his pants on the mud covered rocks.  
>"Are you okay?" came a worried chirp, only barely cutting through the annoying laugh from Lovino's left.<br>"I am perfectly fine," Lovino said with a huff, wiping water and mud off of his pants and shirt.  
>"I'm so sorry," Antonio said, grinning. "You fell in the mud. And it was funny.."<br>"No, really? I didn't think I fell, I thought I was floating," muttered the other aggravatedly.  
>"That was an awesome comeback, Lovi," he said, still grinning cheekily.<br>"Loviiiinooooo... I'm all muddyyyyyy..." whined Feli, pouting.  
>"And I'm not? Really Feliciano, you should be more observant." he said, noting the look of sudden realization on his brother's face once he finally realized.<br>"Oh, you're muddy too!"  
>"No, really? THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS."<br>"Lovi, you're Lieutenant Sarcasm?" Antonio laughed.  
>"Damn it! Who gave you the idea you could call me that?"<br>"What? Lieutenant Sarcasm?"  
>"No! But don't call me that either! I meant Lovi!"<br>"Well... I dunno. I just like it! It has a nice ring to it. You know?"  
>"No, I don't. Don't ever call me that."<br>"Aw, why not? I like it, I think it's cute!" He smiled, "Like you, Lovi!"  
>"Stop! Hitting! On! Me! I AM ONLY SIX!" he yelled, much to the confusion of his younger brother. "I know what you are!"<br>"Then say it. Out loud."  
>"A pedophile! Grandpa told me about people like you! Trying to adduct children! Well it doesn't work on me! I don't want candy or puppies from <em>you<em>!" Antonio was cracking up, but he had become distracted by something that was floating in the water.  
>"DIOS MIO, IT'S A TURTLE!" Antonio chirped, bending down to fetch the small creature from the water.<br>"A turtle? I wanna see-Aah!" Feli cried as he fell once again in the mud.  
>"GO HOME FRATELLO."<br>"F-fine..." Feli sniffled as he got up, turning around as he brushed himself off, walking back up the hill towards the Vargas house. Lovino turned back to see Antonio cooing and petting the turtle.  
>"I hope that thing bites your finger off, you deserve i-i-achoo!" He sneezed, though as he tried to hold it in, it was high pitched and short.<br>"What kind of sneeze was that? Nothing even came out!" Antonio cackled.  
>"Shut up! I'm cold! And I'm going to get a cold if I don't get inside! It's all your fault."<br>"I think we should name him Thomas."  
>"What? What does that have to do with anything?"<br>"Wait, how is it my fault?"  
>"Because you're the one that dragged me down here and made it look easy!"<br>"There was no dragging, I didn't even touch you! ...Until now!" he chirped, poking Lovino in the nose.  
>"Great! Now I'll have Salmonella <em>and<em> a cold, and add cooties to the list!"  
>"I don't have cooties! That's just make believe."<br>"And you're the reason I believe it!"  
>"Thomas doesn't have cooties either."<br>"I don't care about the turtle! I just don't want to be cold!"  
>"Here! You can have this! I'm sure it's warm!" He put down the turtle on a log, allowing him some leeway to roam, as he slipped out of the rugged looking sweatshirt he was wearing.<br>"I don't want your damn sweatshirt!" Lovino said, though he snatched it and zipped himself in.  
>"Really? Doesn't look that way." Antonio gave him a smile as warm as the jacket Lovino hugged himself in. "We should get out of the woods if you're cold, I don't want you getting sick. That's not part of the amazing friend plan."<p>

"Friend plan?" He had to ask, it all just sounded ridiculous, especially when the other bent down to pick up Thomas and place the turtle on his head. "That thing is going to fall." he announced.

"He's not a thing, he's Thomas!" Antonio whined, then answered Lovino's other question. "And yes, the plan of how we will be best friends forever." he smiled.

"I don't have best friends," Lovino said, along with the roll of his eyes, acting as if he was above friendship.

"That's a shame. I have a lot of best friends! And I only just got here!" Antonio was holding Thomas in his hands once again, smiling.

"It's not a shame! I like being by myself, I don't have annoying people always bothering me!" That was a lie, and he knew it, but he still had to protest. It was just his way.  
>"Well then I promise not to bother you," he said with a nod, as if that settled it.<p>

"_You_? Not bother _me_? Highly unlikely... You seem bothersome enough already..."

"I know you're lying, Lovino. I've seen you watching me on the school bus. You want a friend. And that's okay. I can be friends with you, Lovi!"  
>"You-I-I don't watch you! Bastard, where would you ever get that idea..." he sputtered, his face tinting red.<br>"You can sit with me on the bus and everything!"  
>"You're not listening! I don't want to be your friend!"<br>"Yes you do, but it's okay, I know, I'm still new! We should get to know each other!"  
>"Before anything, we should get inside, I'm freezing still!" He grabbed Antonio's sleeve, but the turtle in the Spaniard's arms bit his finger, "Ow! The thing bit me!" he shrieked.<p>

"Thomas, that wasn't nice! It's okay Lovi, I'll teach him to like you as much as I do!"

"Why the hell do you like me? I am not your friend!"

"Shut up, Lovi. You're gonna be the best friend I've ever had. I just _know_ it!"

"Dio mio, let's just go inside."

"Not until you agree with me!" he said loudly.

"Why should I have to agree with an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot, Lovi!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, bastard."

"Weren't we going inside?" he smiled, gesturing with his turtle, the way back.

"I thought that you wanted me to agree."

"Right now I'll just settle for not being called bastard every two seconds. I get that enough from my parents, so just cool it, okay?"

For once he didn't have a comeback, he just stared, shocked. He really shouldn't have been, he heard the yelling that came from the house next door, it just now hit him that the inside must have been even worse. And he had called Feli 'Captain Obvious'.

"Come on, stop looking at me funny, let's go," Antonio said, but he didn't sound his usual chipper self. He pulled out a bandana from his pocket to make carrying Thomas easier, he tied the bandana around Thomas with a knot at the top for him to slip his fingers through to carry the little pet he had acquired.

"Uh...yeah, dinner should be ready soon, if you want to stay...that is..."

"Could I? Would your parents let me?"

"_Grandpa_ would let you, we live with him."

"Where are your parents?" he asked, the obliviously innocent childish curiosity overcoming him.

"They're in Italy." he muttered, ending the discussion there, "Come on, I think we're having pasta, and I don't want it to get eaten without us." he flashed the smallest beginning of a smile, if it could possibly be called that, and nudged Antonio's arm, starting to walk up the hill towards the house.

The Spaniard looked a bit shocked, he hadn't seen any expressions on Lovino's face other than ones that made him look like a grouchy old man or a pouting child. Like... ever. And now, he had seen Lovino smile, if only a little. And his goal became to make his new best friend smile again.


End file.
